


One (Scotland X Reader) Songfic

by ImJustHereThanks



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustHereThanks/pseuds/ImJustHereThanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was inspired by the song "One" by Ed Sheeran </p><p> </p><p>You belong to Scotland</p><p>I don't own Hetalia</p><p>I don't own "One". It belongs to its respective owners.</p></blockquote>





	One (Scotland X Reader) Songfic

Allistor Kirkland was stumbling down his street, the drunkest he has ever been, when he realized he had left his wallet at the pub. “Damn it.” He mumbles to himself. He turns and starts walking back to Roses Thorn Pub.

{Time Skip}

“Back already, Kirkland?” The bartender, Thomas, asks with a chuckle. “Just forgot ma wallet, Tom. You’re nae leeching any more cash oot of me tonight.” Allistor said, walking up to the bar. “At least it didn’t take you 6 hours to realize like last time. Pretty girl you have there.” Tom says handing Al his black leather wallet, a little picture sitting on top. “Yea. She is.” Allistor mumbles. “Is she your girlfriend? Sorry I don’t mean to pry.” Tom says. “Nae, your fine. She used tae be. Last thin’ I heard, (Y/n) was getting engaged tae some guy. That was 2 years ago.” Allistor said sitting down at the bar.   
“What happened, if you don’t mind me asking?” Tom asks. “I chose ma career over her. It was a stupid mistake! Her sister, Kate, even told me nae to do it, that I would regret it later, and she was right! She could be married for aw I know!” Allistor vented, laying his head on the bar. “Did you say Kate? Does her last name happen to be (L/n)?” Tom asks. Allistor looks up hopefully and nods. “A Kate and (Y/n) (L/n) co own this pub.” Tom states, grabbing a pen and a napkin. “Yer not yanking my chain are ye?” Allistor says, standing up quickly. “No, I’m not. In fact they live in a brownstone right around the corner. You should go tell her how you feel. Don’t try to deny it I hear it in your voice, you still love her. Now go tell her.” Tom says, handing Allistor the napkin. On it is an address. “Thanks, Tom!” Allistor says, running out of the pub and around the corner.

{Time Skip}

He was staring at her door. What if she was married? What if she had kids? What if- no. He had to stop thinking like that. He reaches up and raps his knuckles on the door. “Coming!” a voice says from inside. A few seconds later, the door opens. There she is wearing a pair of black shorts and a white tank top. Her (h/c) hair was pulled up into a messy bun. “A-Allistor?” She stutters. “Yea, it’s me.” Allistor says somewhat sheepishly. She rushes forward and wraps her arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug. “I missed you.” She whispers. “I thought ya were married.” He says, his green eyes meeting her (e/c) ones. “Kyle asked but I wasn’t in love with him. I haven’t been able to love anyone since you left. I guess I’m stuck on you.” (Y/n) says with a small smile. “An I’m stuck on you.” Allistor says. “Then maybe we should be stuck on each other together.” (Y/n) says. In answer, Allistor presses his lips on hers. “You are the only one.” He whispers in her ear as she pulls him inside.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song "One" by Ed Sheeran 
> 
>  
> 
> You belong to Scotland
> 
> I don't own Hetalia
> 
> I don't own "One". It belongs to its respective owners.


End file.
